


Last Moments

by Livie_Rya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Pre-Series, The Hale Fire, The Hale Pack - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livie_Rya/pseuds/Livie_Rya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very last moments of the Hale family as the fire set by Kate Argent consumed their house. Based on the flashbacks from Teen Wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Before The Fire

**Author's Note:**

> "There were children in there" those were the exact words of Chris Argent about the Hale Fire. That children were trapped in the house, that the code was broken. Therefore it is no spoiler when I warn you that no just adults die in said fire, the deaths of children will be featured. This is not a happy story nor does it have a happy ending, you will be reading at your own risk and with your own caution. 
> 
> I have added more Hales because so far we know the names of just five Hales have been given. Please keep in mind that as the show progresses we may find out the names of more Hales; other then Talia, Peter, Derek, Laura and Cora these characters are fictional. 
> 
> This is based on the limited information provided by the show, as spoken by Derek to Scott in Lunatic and as seen in Peter's flashbacks in Co-Captain. Writer's licence has been used to build on and creative imagination has been used. This is by no means meant to be used as a canon based explain of how the Hale fire went.
> 
> This was originally suppose to be one chapter long but due to the length my Beta and I decided to make it multiple chapters for easier readability.
> 
> Thanks to Sadie, who loyally beta'd this for me. 
> 
> Thanks to everyone who takes the time to read, comment, leave kudos and bookmark this.

**Last Moments**

**By Livie_Rya**

**Beta: Sadie Reynolds**

**Rating: Teen And Up Audiences**

**Description: The very last moments of the Hale family as the fire set by Kate Argent consumed their house. Based on the flashbacks from Teen Wolf.**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way inflicted or own any rights with ‘Teen Wolf’ or its characters. No profit is earned or sought for when writing this fic, this is done with the only intention of pure entertainment for the reader. I am fully aware of the Copyright Act and have followed it accordingly.**

**Chapter One: Before The Fire**

* * *

Full moons where hard complicated times in the Hale household; with werewolves shifting, some losing control and small children and even humans around every little step had to be thought out and planned. As Alpha that burden of making sure all members of the pack where safe, including the ones who were human, fell upon Talia Hale. She had become Alpha by right of blood after her father had passed away several years ago. Now she must make sure each members of her pack where safe, that her brothers, her children and other family members were safe from harm’s way. It was a hard task but werewolves who could not control their shift during the full moon where locked up tight. Generations ago when the Hale house was built the basement had been specially designed to hold even an Alpha had they not been able to control themselves. This kept pack members safe and kept them off the radar of those who would hunt the predator. Talia was grateful each member of her pack trusted her enough to do this.

“Talia, please I want to talk to you.” Rose said. Rose was Peter’s girlfriend, having met her five years old. Three years ago Rose had been diagnosed with cancer, when it became inoperable and Rose was told she had a few months to live Peter came to Talia and begged her to save her. Talia did not take turning humans lightly, it was a risky business and not all of them survived. However Rose was going to die anyway; so Talia spoke to her. Rose decided she would accept the bite, her fighting chance. She was lucky; even though the cancer had made her weak Rose had still been able to withstand the bite. Here she was, pregnant with Peter’s child. Talia had never been happier for her brother then to find out that he was having a child. Peter had always been an excellent Uncle to her own three children, and soon he would have a child of his very own.

“What worries you Rose?” Talia asked.

“This shall be my first full moon where I am with child. Will....do you know if the chains will hurt my baby?” Rose asked her face full of worry.

“Fear not Rose, the chains should have no effect. When I was young I remember seeing an Aunt heavily pregnant and shacked up for the safety of others, and that baby grow up to be very healthy.” Talia reassured her pack member.

“Thank you....I cannot bare the thought of losing my baby. I am already in love with my mini Hale.” Rose exclaimed, mind now rested, and placed her hands over her stomach. She trusted Talia’s judgement. If Talia said her baby should be fine then her baby would be fine. Rose having not been a werewolf for long, and a turned one at that, could not control her shift during a full moon. She could shift in and out at will normally but the force of the full moon was too strong for her just yet. Talia had faith however in time she would be able to master such skill. It was easier for born werewolves, part of their natural abilities to gain control. It was one of the few differences between a born werewolf and a turned one.

“I promise you Rose, I shall protect this child as if it were my own. No harm shall come to your child now or when the child is born.” Talia promised the women in front of her; Rose was young and naive. She reminded her of her friend Deucalion in a way. Like Deucalion, Rose believed in peace and that one day werewolves could live without being hunted. Peter didn’t share these views but he humoured her from time to time; Peter enjoyed seeing Rose smile. Talia was pleased that her brother had found someone he wanted to spend his life with.

“There you women are. And here I was worried you had left me with Monster duty.” Peter said.  Talia looked on the youth of her brother’s face; Peter with all his flaws and mistakes was a good uncle and would make a good father, given that he let go of that somewhat manipulative nature of his.

“We were just talking about Baby, Peter.” Rose reassured him. Rose’s unborn child was never referred to as an impersonal “it” but always as Baby, or child. It had been the same way Talia’s parents spoke of her and her two brothers before they were born. Oh how she missed Zachary, the middle child. Zachary would have loved to meet all his nieces and nephews, be there as Peter becomes a father for the first time. Maybe he would have been a father himself by now, Talia could image he would be. Growing up Zachary had always favoured baby dolls to play with, pushing his favourites around in his toy pram in the woods. Sadly Zachary had been murdered by a Hunter when he was just seventeen. He was still a child, still in school. It had been an accident, Zachary’s kind heart where he had tried to help a pursued werewolf try and find safety. Zachary hadn’t realized that that werewolf killed an innocent human, probably never even occurred to him that the werewolf would betray him and use him as shield by pursuing hunters. Zachary tried as a hero, as someone trying to help someone he thought was in need. Peter had witnessed the whole thing, someone happened to Peter that day. He had only been a small boy but inside him grew a greedy, manipulative, twisted nature; one that liked to destroy just because he could. Since Rose that nature had been going back deep down out of sight, even more so since Rose found out her pregnancy. Talia was glad; she had always been worried about her brother’s influence over her son.

“The little one will be joining the ranks of monsters soon enough.” Peter joked and placed a loving hand over a not even visible bump-Rose was not that far along but with the heightened hearing of a werewolf meant it was easy to hear every beat from the baby’s heart. Even smell its unique scent.

“They are not that monstrous Peter.” Talia cooed at her brother with a smile.

“Easy for you to say, you were not tagged teamed by them. Twice.” Peter said.

“Four of them isn’t double tag teamed Peter, it’s quadrupled teamed.” Rose told him and kissed his cheek.  

“It just makes me glad Laura feels too mature for them now.” Peter pointed out. In truth, he did not mind. He was closer in age to the older of his nieces and nephews anyway then his sister. However he would not stop his complaining of his demonic nieces and nephews.

* * *

Beatrice smiled fondly as the sounds of giggling children filled the house. She sighed sadly; she knew Henry would have loved to see his grandchildren. Especially since their youngest son was soon to become a father in just a short eight months. Beatrice had missed her husband greatly, but she knew it would mean their Zachary would no longer be alone. Their boy would have his father arms around her. Talia had taken great care of the pack in her father’s name; if Henry was watching over he would be so proud of their eldest child. Beatrice could have never coped without his sister-in-law Ida. Ida had held her hand though the hard days after Henry’s passing, Ida’s own husband Franklin had died many years before Henry. Franklin had never even gotten to see his own daughter Sarah grow up into the fine woman she is today. Franklin had passed by Hunter’s murder when Sarah was just three years old. After Henry, Beatrice and Ida decided to move in together. They loved the days where grandchildren and children visited, but this time they visited. It was the wolf moon and even though Beatrice was not a werewolf herself, Ida was as were many of her family. She would join in with what she could and then spent much time talking with her daughter-in-law Alice and her sister-in-law’s son-in-law Benjamin, two other humans of the Hale pack.

“Oh listen to them Ida, those little voices.” Beatrice cooed.

“Ah to be young again.” Ida chuckled. “Peter is rallying them up again.”

“Typical boy, he always gets them hyper before the full moon. No doubt to tease his sister.” Beatrice said.

“He’ll make a fine father....not sure about bedtimes though.” Ida said.

“Oh no, our Peter will excite his baby all night bless him.” Beatrice laughed.

“Peter always was one to excite others. Tricks even worked on his own older brother and sister.”  Ida said remembering the small times Peter could share with Zachary before he was so cruelly taken.

“My Zachary....” Beatrice trailed off.

“He died a hero; he always did have the heart of gold.” Ida spoke of her nephew.

“I know....he was just so young.” Beatrice said. “Zachary was innocent.”

“I know Beatrice dear, I know.” Ida said and held the hand of her friend.

“There you are Mother....oh Beatrice what’s wrong?” Sarah asked her aunt full of concern.

“Just remembering the past dear. Do not worry yourself.” Beatrice told her niece with a forced smile.

“Don’t lie to me.” Sarah said as softly as she could.

“We were talking about Zachary.” Ida told her daughter, making a mental note to scold her for pushing later on. Now was not the time though. Not when Beatrice needing a comforting ear, she would not leave her brother’s wife hurting.

“Oh I am sorry. Zachary will always be greatly missed.” Sarah told her aunt.

“Did you need something Sarah?” Beatrice asked.

“Not really, Talia wanted me to inform you that its time. The full moon should be rising soon.” Sarah informed the two older women.

“And Rose?” Ida asked.

“Peter is taking her down now. Make sure Michael and Gabriel behave themselves for Talia please Mother, I have opted to stay with her. Talia wants to be extra careful with the pregnancy and with me on my period extra precaution of me is probably best as it is.” Sarah announced. Ida was proud of the fine daughter she had raised, how Franklin would be proud of her. Instead of spending the time with her family she would choose to stay with Rose instead.

“Of course, they are not small pups no more. They should be fully well behaved.” Ida said.

“They are at best, however Ben never wants to punish them and Gabriel gets into all sorts of muck. Honestly not sure how he still manages that at thirteen!” Sarah exclaimed.

“He takes after his father.” Beatrice noted.

“That he does. That he does.” Sarah agreed.

“Mom....Aunt Talia wants you.” Michael said.

“Full moon is close, she’ll want me downstairs. Be kind to your brother Michael.” Sarah said and kissed her teenage son on the forehead.

“I will.” Michael said and wiggled his nose.

“Never too old for kisses of Mom, Michael.” Sarah chuckled and made her way downstairs to the basement.

* * *

The basement was made from thick concrete and bricks, sturdier then the rest of the house. It had to be for the purpose. As a small child, Sarah and her three cousins would sneak down her and play their games. As born werewolves, control was easier for them. If Hunters were around, they would still be restrained as teenagers. Without the woods to release werewolf energy, it was risky keeping them unrestrained. A trapped werewolf could rip its own pack apart without consciousness or full understanding. Trapped werewolves lacked reason; their brain couldn’t function probably, especially if the full moon took control. It was safer that way, the last thing any of them wanted was to draw the attention of the hunters to their pack; especially the ruthless and callous Argents. Sarah walked though the cold brick corridor and though the steel door where they restrained werewolves.

“There we go.” Peter said and kissed the shackles over Rose’s waists before placing a kiss on Rose’s stomach.

“Won’t be long Little One.” Peter cooed to Rose’s stomach, clearly speaking to the baby inside the womb.

“Hello cousin.” Sarah greeted Peter.

“Hello to you too Our Sarah.” Peter said. Sarah sometimes forgot how old Peter was getting, he was a miracle birth. Peter was unplanned by Beatrice and Henry and so much after her, Talia and Zachary so in fact sometimes that forgot that he was older then the children. He was a fully grown adult with a job and soon to be a father. Even though he was just a few years older than Talia’s oldest Laura, Sarah as well as her cousins needed to remember Peter was one of the adults not one of the children.

“Here Sarah let me help you.” Peter said and helped fixed Sarah into the restraints. “You don’t have to do this.” Peter said softly.

“I don’t want to risk it, last time I almost snapped at my little boy Peter. Rose needs company and an extra watchful eye as it is. It is a win-win situation.” Sarah informed him. Two years ago when her Gabriel had been just eleven years old, Sarah had unfortunately been on her period during the full moon. She was untameable and almost bit the poor boy for playing with her cousin’s youngest daughter too loudly. Gabriel had howled and whimpered and cried out of fear and couldn’t bring himself to hug her for two weeks. Even his elder brother Michael didn’t look at her the same. Sarah vowed she would not allow that risk around any member of her pack again, especially not either one of her sons.

“I understand.” Peter said simply.

* * *

Cora climbed on the sit at the windowsill seat in the main living room. She looked the full moon and being allowed to be a free wolf. At eleven Cora sometimes forgot the dangers of Hunters and hostile packs trespassing on Hale territory; to her young youthful naive mind it was still magical and the true meaning of freedom. Every full moon she and Gabriel, just two years older than her, would get into all sorts of trouble. They played game and loved to be free. Of course to run in the woods they would have to go with one of the older wolves, usually Uncle Peter. He was always called for babysitting duties.

“C’mon Mr. Moon.” Cora said as she waited impatiently.

“See ya later Cora.” Derek told her.

“Where you going? It’s a full moon Derek.” Cora questioned stubbornly. She wasn’t allowed to leave the woods during a full moon; it was too risky, too dangerous. So why was Derek?

“Laura’s driving us to school. We have a big game.” Derek explained.

“But it’s a full moon.” Cora said.

“I got control. If it gets too much to handle for either of us Laura and I leave.” Derek stated as if it was that simple. Even though they were born into lycanthropy, pressure to still in full control especially unshifted during a full moon was hard. And Derek never had before.

“But Derek!” Cora protested.

“We’ll be fine. Laura’s going to be Alpha one day; she’ll take care of me.” Derek promised his little sister.

“You just play with Gabriel and have fun.” Derek told her.

“Okay Derek. We will.” Cora said, trying to hide the worry of her brother and sister being so far away.

“You’ll make us late Derek.” Laura called from the hallway. At eighteen and next in line to become Alpha Laura refused to be seen as a child any longer, however with her Uncle Peter sometimes viewed as a child she knew it was a near impossible task. They had raised Laura and her mother along with Sarah was so much older than sometimes forgot that Laura was growing up. She had actually been surprised that they had agreed to let Derek play his game and to let Laura be the one to supervise him! She figured it must be some Alpha test or they were passing down babysitting responsibilities to her as they did to Peter. Of course on this practical night Laura could see why she, future Alpha, would be given something like babysitting. Rose being unable to control, Michael being only a few months older then Derek, Sarah feeling it was best she restrain herself, Rose being restrained and having no control, her mother being an Alpha, her other mother being human, Ida and Beatrice being old and fail, Uncle Benjamin being another human there was no way that Uncle Peter could handle all this work by himself. Cora and Gabriel were young after all. So Laura did not complain or feel insulted, she was pleased to finally play a role in pack politics and lifestyle. Her being a cheerleader and Derek being on the basketball team meant they both needed to be at the school anyway, in some sense Laura was her own supervisor. She just only hoped the game went in their favour and they were the winning team; it would make it easier to control then if they were losing. Laura took some peace in warning had this n tot been a full moon the whole family would have turned up to watch the game. Talia and Alice were proud mothers and loved being able to support their children in any way they possibly could. Including watching basketball and cheer meet time and time again.

“Coming!” grumbled Derek, he hated being rushed.

“You don’t want to miss such an important game.” Laura said sarcastically and led her brother out. Truth be told she was happy her task was to make him happy. She had faith in her brother and knew he would be able to control if he kept focus, but playing a game was hard to focus on not “wolfing” out.


	2. Chapter Two: Fire Burns All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very last moments of the Hale family as the fire set by Kate Argent consumed their house. Based on the flashbacks from Teen Wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was meant to be posted ages ago, the day after I posted the first part. However due to internet problems and moving house I wasn't able too. 
> 
> In terms of Malia I don't think her presence has jossed my plot too much even with the story being written before she was introduced as Peter's daughter. Talia was happy for the baby Rose was carrying and was not planning on removing this child in the same manner. Peter was much younger when he had Malia but as his memories were removed some time before the fire he believes Rose's child to be his first child. Peter has known Rose for five years and therefore is not Malia's mother. If I had written this after Letharia Vulpina I don't think I would have had her as Malia's mother either.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who reads, comments, bookmarks and kudos. Sorry for the wait in the rest :)
> 
> Special thanks to Sadie Reynolds, who loyally beta'd this little piece for me.

**Last Moments**

**By Livie_Rya**

**Beta: Sadie Reynolds**

**Rating: Teen And Up Audiences**

**Description: The very last moments of the Hale family as the fire set by Kate Argent consumed their house. Based on the flashbacks from Teen Wolf.**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way inflicted or own any rights with ‘Teen Wolf’ or its characters. No profit is earned or sought for when writing this fic, this is done with the only intention of pure entertainment for the reader. I am fully aware of the Copyright Act and have followed it accordingly.**

**Chapter Two: Fire Consumes All**  

* * *

 

Just as Laura drove her Camaro away, the full moon raised.

Reddick drops his cigarette and races up to the Hale house. He doesn’t know why he’s being paid to burn the family inside alive and he doesn’t really care, he just knows that he’s getting paid big money. That’s enough for him. Reddick had never burnt people alive before, but when he was fourteen he did burn his sister’s rabbits alive when she told their parents he had been out drinking and taking drugs. He was angry and wanted to get back at her, he had to admit to himself that it was actually fun. He had burnt a lot of things but never a house full of people. The morbid twisted part of his mind wondered what burnt corpses looked like, how the burnt lumps of flesh would feel, how the smell would be. He was fascinated and ready for the job.

Unger had burnt trashcans, sheds, abandoned cars and buses but never a home; especially not with a family inside, a family with children. He was paid a large sum of money to get the job done and ask no questions, leave no witnesses. He was so uneasy but all this but Reddick, the man he had been hired with him, had no problems. He even seemed to enjoy the idea so Unger decided that if Reddick had the balls for it then he would too. That’s how he was there that full moon night with a gallon of gasoline and a box of matches.

“Now or never.” Unger said, hoping no hint of regret was in his voice.

“Let’s party!” Reddick yelled. They removed the lids of the red gallons they carried, making sure to splash the gasoline into the basement windows and to cover the exists like they had been instructed too. As they did, making sure they left no time to react to what was happening they tossed in lit matches.

* * *

Alice had been making a drink in the kitchen when gasoline hit her face from the window covering her body. She didn’t even have time to call out or clean herself when a match landed at her feet. The fire spreading fast in the gasoline, travelling from her jeans up towards her as she screamed out in agony, powerless to stop what was happening. Her beloved home around her was already in flames, and being human she knew she wouldn’t be able to save her sweet children or her partner for life Talia. Alice could barely move as it was before she collapsed to the ground, her flesh peeling and burning from her. She couldn’t remember if Derek or Laura had already made it out or if they were just as trapped as the rest of them. Alice tried to use the last of her strength to crawl to her youngest Cora.

“Talia! Talia!” Alice screamed out in pain. She made it as far as the doorway before her heart gave out while her body continued to burn up alive.

Beatrice had watched in horror. She had been a few feet away from Alice. Smoke filled her lungs and her eyes prickled with tears. There was fire and ash and screams coming from everywhere. Beatrice couldn’t understand what was happening; her mind refusing to allow her to adjust and think about the actions around her. She had witnessed the death, no the murder of her daughter’s partner! Beatrice tried to escape. The fire was spreading fast due to gasoline still being poured in, the house was so isolated that she doubted that anyone would even be called until it was too late. Beatrice fled the kitchen to the hallway.

“Beatrice.” Let out a pained voice. Beatrice turned her vision and saw it was Michael. Ida’s grandson. Michael at just seventeen seemed too young, to vulnerable to be trapped in such evil conditions. The roof was starting to tumble in on them. Even if he was a werewolf, Beatrice felt she owned it to Ida to try and protect her grandson.

“Michael I’m here.” Beatrice moved towards Michael and wrapped an arm around him. She could feel the shiver in his body. Beatrice tried to lead the young werewolf to the front door. It was no hope; the flames had flicked too high, completely consuming the front door with flames.

“We can’t go though there.” Michael yelled the fear clear in his voice. “Can we make it to the back door?”

“I hope so.” Beatrice said, the smoke filling her lungs fast. She was an old woman and not a werewolf like most of her family, Beatrice would be unable to heal. Michael would have a better chance getting out alone then being slowed down by her.

“Michael hurry on without me.” Beatrice told him.

“I’m not leaving you.” Michael stood his ground. He took hold of Beatrice’s hand and tried to lead her though the hallway. Then a piece of ceiling fell down and collapsed on Michael. He screamed out in pain as the fiery wood burnt though his flesh. His shirt caught on fire as Michael kicked and tried to push the ceiling off him.

“Michael! Michael!” Beatrice screamed trying desperately to push the burning wood off him. Her hands burnt as the fire licked at the flesh. Screams and cries filled the whole house.

“We’re all going to die.” Beatrice said with sad realization as more ceiling fell down, covering Beatrice and Michael. Fire spread on the floor, and burnt Michael’s hair, trying down his body consuming him in flames as he screamed out. Within seconds Michael stopped screaming and that’s when Beatrice knew he was dead. Beatrice’s heart gave out from the burns and the smoke, just as the flames consumed her just as they eat Michael.

* * *

Ida let her yellow flash as she tried to search out everyone. Alice was screaming in the kitchen and all Ida could smell was burning flesh. Cora and Gabriel were screaming in the living room. Ida ran from the lounge room, doing her best to dodge the fast spreading flames. Ida couldn’t understand it, the first flame only starting moments ago. Gasoline. They must have used gasoline.

“Grandma! Grandma!” Gabriel screamed out in fright.

“Ida we’re scared!” Cora cried out.

“Hush children, it is going to be alright.” Ida tried to smooth them. She couldn’t understand why the hunters would target the house like this. Humans lived in this, small children too. They had lived peacefully in Beacon Hills for generations. Her great-grandfather’s great-grandfather’s father had first moved the Hale Pack to Beacon Hills, back when the Nemeton was strong and powerful. They chose to settle their roots and claim it as Hale territory. They were not a savage pack, they were a family, they had jobs, and they lived peacefully among the humans. Never once had they fought other packs for territory or power, never once had they murdered and slaughtered for the sheer fun of it. Ida had made a promise to her brother on his death bed that he would help Talia protect the pack.

“We must move to safety.” Ida said and thought quickly. She took each child by the hand and tried the nearest exit to the hallway. The flames were too strong, there was a chance an strong adult could make it through the flames badly scared and hurt but she was certain an eleven and thirteen year old child could not.

“I want my Mom.” Cora cried out almost in tears.

“Grandma I’m scared.” Gabriel said tears falling down the young boy’s face. Ida knew they couldn’t stand still for long, because of the gasoline the flames were spreading too fast. Completely consuming the house, no doubt they would catch fire if they stayed too still for too long.

“Quickly children.” Ida hushed and tried to lead them back though the lounge. Their only hope now was the basement. The long brick walls and corridors along with its secrecy must make it a safe place to wait out the fire. Hopefully Sarah or Rose or even Peter had their cell phone with them, they could alert the fire station to come and put out the flames.

“Ida!” Benjamin yelled as he saw a familiar face. His shirt was burnt and Ida could smell the burnt flesh off him. Benjamin was hurt, poor human Benjamin who should not be in the middle of the Hunters and their discriminatory war anymore then the innocent children brought into this world.

“Dad!” Gabriel yelled out.

“Benjamin, the basement. Flames and smoke travel up not done. Take Gabriel and Michael, the doors are too consumed with flames.” Ida ordered her son-in-law.

“What about you?” Benjamin asked, wrapping his arm around his son and took hold of Cora’s small hand.

“I must help Talia get everyone to safety.” Ida spoke bravely and boldly. “She may not realize the exits have been consumed.”

“Of course.” Benjamin said taking no time to argue. There was only some much smoke Gabriel and Cora should be around, they were just children. He needed to get them to safety and try and comfort them in any way possible. Although when everything you’ve ever known and loved is burning around you how can you possibly be comforted. Benjamin ignored the pain in his side and hurried the children though the hallway where two bodies where slowly burning-any life now gone. Benjamin could make the one body to be Beatrice but the other he wasn’t quite sure. The shoes looked to be his Michael’s but him and Derek’s things were always being mixed up. He knew it was selfish but he hoped that his Michael was alive and okay.

* * *

Talia had been upstairs when she heard Alice screaming her name. Talia could smell gasoline and fire everywhere. Hear the screams of the pack she had let down. Her father, an great and wise Alpha would be so ashamed of her. How could she have let this happen? How could she fail to protect the pack when they were at their most vulnerable? Talia navigated her wall though the weak floorboards and flames gathering around her house. It took seconds for her and Alice’s bedroom to be consumed in the fiery pits. Talia walked across the staircase and raced into the kitchen. She could smell her mother’s scent in the kitchen; she must have just missed her. Talia hoped her fragile human mother would at least be okay. Then she saw her.

In the other end of the kitchen, by the doorway laid the burnt body of her soul mate. Alice. Talia was too late to save her, the gasoline and fire eating away at the flesh. The front door was already surrounded by fire, even she, the great Alpha, would have a hard time surviving passing through. Talia raced towards the back entrance, if she could just find a safe passage out she could lead her pack to safety. She knew it would mean attacking any Hunters were they still out there but she would not lose another member of her pack, of her family. Once Talia reached the doorway she knew it was hopeless. The door was blocked by flames and burning rumble. Talia knew there was only one solution left; she had to navigate the pack into the basement. The basement was unknown to anyone outside the pack and therefore safe, however it would mean staying trapped under the flames until help came to save them. Talia knew it was the best she could do but she felt she was failing the pack that her father had left her to care, he had trusted her and now they were in grave danger. Talia hurried to the lounge where she had last seen Gabriel and Cora, already excited knowing that they would be taken out to run though the forest this full moon. It broke Talia’s heart to know that excitement would have turned into fear by now. The lounge was empty; Talia didn’t know where they had gotten too but she knew they were frightened. She didn’t know if they had been able to gotten out before the doorways had been blocked off or if they were trapped somewhere when looking for their parents.

“Cora! Gabriel!” Talia called out, the thick flames and smoke prevented her from being able to sniff out their scents. The smoke covered them completely, Talia run though the passages of the house, trying to reconnect with her pack.

Then she saw Ida, her Aunt.

“Ida.” Talia called to her.

“I have seen Benjamin down to the basement with Cora and Gabriel.” Ida informed her niece.

“Alice is dead, Laura and Derek already left. I saw Laura’s car pull out.” Talia told the older woman.

“Sarah and Rose are still in the basement but I am unsure about your brother.” Ida told her.

“I will check for him while I search for Michael and my mother.” Talia said. “Go to the basement with the others.”

“No Talia, I promised my brother I would help you look after the pack.” Ida stated firmly. “I shall help move everyone to safety.”

“Okay Ida.” Talia said knowing fighting would just endanger the pack. Talia and Ida travelled through the house, the upper levels around falling apart. The ceilings unable to keep up with all the fire licking at the wood.

“There is no hope for anyone upstairs.” Ida said solemnly. Tears filled in her eyes but she knew she could not break down yet. She had to be strong right now; there would be time to cry once everyone was safe after this ordeal.

“Let us hope everyone was on the ground floor.” Talia said. Talia from the corridor and saw two badly burnt bodies, clearly trying to make their way to the basement before the ceiling both burnt and crushed them to death.

“Oh mother, Mom please no.” Talia said with dread. “Not you too Michael.”

“Oh Bea....Michael, my sweet little Michael.” Ida said mourning his sister-in-law and her eldest grandson. He was only seventeen, and so excited for his eighteenth birthday in just a month away. Now they lay burning, dead, never again to open their eyes. The fire was getting thick now, so bad even getting to the basement door would prove difficult.

“Talia, we need to get out here.” Ida said, the smoke making it hard for her to breathe.

“Yes. There is no one to save.” Talia admitted with great regret, some many of her pack members murdered in cold blood. She had always known Gerald to be completely callous at times, she only had to look at her dear friend Deucalion to see that, but to go as far to burn a seventeen year old boy and two humans alive was nothing short but pure evil. Talia could not believe this was happening to her family, they had been nothing but a gentle pack. Peter was right, they should have taken care of the Argents before the Argents take out them all one by one. Talia reached her hand and tried to open the basement door, the fire has almost consumed it. The flames licked at the flesh of her hand, burning her bones. She tried to ignore the pain as she pulled the door open.

“Talia your hand.” Ida said worried.

“I shall heal.” Talia said. Any pain inflicted was punishment for failure to protect her pack.

“There is fire down here, how is there fire?” Ida questioned.

“The hunters, they knew.” Talia said in a grave voice.

“No, they couldn’t have....oh I sent Benjamin down there with the children.” Ida cried. Ida tried to move through the flames but they were too thick, too deep.

“Ida we will burn if we try and make it though there.” Talia warned her aunt.

“Everyone is down there, you are the Alpha! You must protect them!” Ida commanded.

“We cannot protect them if we are dead. We must find away outside, if we can take the bars off then maybe we can pull some of them out. There is a separate door, Peter would have closed it. They might be okay if we hurry.”  Talia snapped at the older woman and moved to try and find a free window. Ida followed her niece but the smoke and fire were surrounding them. They could not longer prevent flames burning at them, the smoke filling their lungs.

“Talia the fire is too great.” Ida said.

“They used gasoline I am sure....the fire is spreading faster than if it was a naked flame.” Talia informed her.

“Will Laura and Derek be okay?” Ida questioned.

“They are at school, I doubt even the Argents would attack them here. But on the roads is a different story.” Talia said with worry. She moved into what was once the playroom for the children. Long since emptied of childish toys but now filled with games and a pool table and other electronic equipment. The fire was burning though all the children’s entertainment, their markings on the wall where her mother monitored their heights, the drawings which she had saved since their babyhood, childhood memories going up in flames around her. But now was not the time to be emotional. Talia used her burnt hands to smash the window, hoping she and Ida could get out before the electronics surged electricity into the flames.

“Talia!” Ida cried out as the bookcase formerly holding hundreds of DVDs and video games crumbled on top of her. The burning wood covering her whole body but her head, neck and on arm.

“Ida. Ida hold on.” Talia told her and tried to move the burning wood off her.

“You must leave me....save....save who you can.” Ida gritted though the pain, the fire catching her hair and moving to her scalp. Ida knew she would not last long, and would probably take Talia with her.

“This pack has lost enough.” Talia said firmly. The room filled and filled with fire, trying to eat everything in its path.

“Talia.” Ida said as her heart gave out, visible burns over her skin. Her locks now replaced with flames. Talia knew she had lost yet another member of her family. Talia let a few single tears finally fall before making her way to the window. Talia tried to climb out but the flames had surrounded the place and Talia was completely trapped. Her lungs full of smoke Talia fell to the ground, seeing the blurry image of the night sky before slipping unconscious as the flames took her body whole.

 


	3. Chapter Three: Last Of The Hales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The very last moments of the Hale family as the fire set by Kate Argent consumed their house. Based on the flashbacks from Teen Wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final part of 'Last Moments'. Again this was meant to be published ages ago however due to lack of internet connection and moving house I was unable to. Thank you for the patience in waiting for this.
> 
> I want to make a special thanks to everyone who reads, comments, leaves kudos or bookmarks any chapter of this fic. You have made writing this so enjoyable and it really warms my heart. I can not thank everyone enough.
> 
> To Sadie Reynolds, you needs a special thanks and a round of applause for her hard work in beta'ing this for me. Without her this wouldn't have been possible, she truly is a wonderful friend.

**Last Moments**

**By Livie_Rya**

**Beta: Sadie Reynolds**

**Rating: Teen And Up Audiences**

**Description: The very last moments of the Hale family as the fire set by Kate Argent consumed their house. Based on the flashbacks from Teen Wolf.**

**Disclaimer: I am in no way inflicted or own any rights with ‘Teen Wolf’ or its characters. No profit is earned or sought for when writing this fic, this is done with the only intention of pure entertainment for the reader. I am fully aware of the Copyright Act and have followed it accordingly.**

**Chapter Three: Last Of The Hales**  

* * *

 

Peter had started to make his way to the door when the gasoline has been poured into the basement. Rose had already shifted was roaring and trying to break free from the bonds.

“Peter....Peter is that gasoline?” Sarah asked in panic.

“Impossible.” Peter said as the match was thrown though and the gasoline caught alight. Just inches away from Rose and Sarah.

“Peter! Peter you must cut us down!” Sarah pleaded to him; the fire spreading fast over the basement. Peter acted fast and tried to cross though the fire. The fire had started too close to where they were chained up, the flames roared and travelled up their legs. Peter was left to desperately pass though the flames trying to reach them as they screamed out in pain. The smell of burnt flesh was undeniable; Peter allowed the flames to burn though his side as he tried to reach the other end.

“Careful kids.” Benjamin said and lead a frightened and crying Gabriel and Cora though the fire ridden basement. Peter lost his focus for a second as he saw his youngest niece and cousin’s youngest son. Two small innocent children caught up in a mix of pack politics and the brutality of hunters. Then there was Benjamin, human and nothing to do with hunters at all. By their code or any moral standing surely Benjamin should not be trapped waiting to burn with them. Talia was not here, Rose and Sarah were screaming and burning alive as they spoke, Peter knew he had to pull himself together and them out of here.

“Mommy! Mommy!” Gabriel screamed the moment he saw his burning mother, the youth tried to throw himself across the flames only to be stopped by Benjamin. Benjamin tried his hardest to keep his emotions in check, not to break down as his wife burned alive in front of his son; he had already lost so much he couldn’t lose Gabriel too.

“Peter! What do we do? How did they find out about this place?” Benjamin asked, trying to hold his werewolf strong teenage son back. Werewolves were naturally stronger than humans however Gabriel was still growing meaning he had not come into his full strength yet. It was however I struggle to keep Gabriel back from the flames.

“I don’t know. But they targeted the basement; this isn’t just hunters but professionals. Cora! Gabriel! Try to pull out the bars from the window!” Peter commanded. It would be a challenge he knew, those bars had been built to even withstand werewolves’ strength during a full moon but it was their only chance of survival. If his sister had made it out alive he was sure she would go straight to that window and would soon be there to help them.

Cora still had tears streaming down her young face tugged at Gabriel. She stood on her tiptoes and tried her hardest to pull on the metal bars, the heat from the fire made them hot to touch. It was like putting her hands on an oven and caused her to cry out in pain. The fire was fast consuming them. The cries of Rose and Sarah had stopped, leaving nothing but silence in their path. Peter knew the moment the screams had stopped that his Rose and unborn child were no more.

“Peter!” Benjamin called out to him and tried to reach out to the other man. The fire burned and scorched the human’s arm; Peter took the helping hand and pulled himself though the burning flames once more. He had long stopped healing but if he would get what was left of his family outside then it was worth it. Peter moved over to where Cora and Gabriel were struggling with the bars and used the last of his strength to pull two of the bars from the wall.

“Peter the children will never be able to pull themselves out. It’s too high. I’ll lift them too you.” Benjamin said as he tried to wave the flames away from the children. Peter knew if they argued about it they wouldn’t survive much longer. Peter pulled himself out of the small window and searched quickly with his eyes for hunters. The hot brick pulled at his legs and knees as he pulled himself onto the grass.

“I’m ready, pass me the children.” Peter called to Benjamin. Benjamin scooped up Cora and passed her to Peter. Peter took hold of his youngest niece and pulled her out onto the lawn.

“Uncle Peter.” Cora cried her jeans had burn marks from the brick; no doubt had her knees burnt. There was no time to worry about that now Peter thought, a little burn would be nothing to a werewolf, and right now he had to get Gabriel and Benjamin out of the flames. Peter reached his hands back in.

“C’mon son.” Benjamin said and lifted his teenage son to Peter; the flames licked as his feet and caused him to slip. Benjamin watched in horror and Gabriel knocked his head and fell into the flames.

“Dad!” Gabriel screamed at the top of his lungs.

“Gabriel! Gabriel!” Benjamin yelled and tried to free his child from the flames.

“Benjamin, Benjamin, pass him to me. There’s no more time.” Peter commanded. He was confident that he could save Gabriel outside but right now he had to focus on getting everyone out away from the danger.

“Dad, Dad, Dad.” Gabriel whimpered in pain, going weak and limp from the pain and burns.

“Sssssh it’s alright Gabriel.” Benjamin tried to reassure him and lifted him up into his arms once more and handed him to Peter. Peter took a firm hold of Benjamin and pulled him out onto the grass. His heartbeat was barely there, Peter now knew there was very little chance that young Gabriel could last much longer.

“Gabriel. Uncle Peter.” Cora cried it was clear how scared she was.

“Cora stay with Gabriel. I have to help Benjamin out, he’s hurt.” Peter instructed and reached back into the basement again.

“Benjamin! Benjamin!” Peter called out. His cousin’s husband was weak; Peter reached his burnt and injured hands in as much as he could. Benjamin reached for Peter and weakly gripped his shirt. Peter held on a tight as his burnt body could and lifted and pulled Benjamin out with all his strength.

“Where’s my son?” Benjamin asked weakly as Peter pulled him to the grass. Peter could smell the burning flesh from the now boiling bricks.

“Here.” Peter said. Benjamin dragged his weak body over to where his youngest laid. Cora was crying over his body and that’s when they knew. Gabriel was gone. Benjamin placed his head on Gabriel's chest as he cried and held his son close.

“Benjamin.” Peter said softly. They had lost everything today but staying here wasn’t safe. Then Benjamin’s heart gave out, he had lost the will to live. Now he lay dead with his son in his arms.

“Cora come on, it’s time to leave.” Peter said the burns, pain and blood lose making him dizzy. Peter took the eleven year old hand and tried to lead her away. 

* * *

 

Kate Argent saw the two survivors of her plan. Two werewolves and she smirked devilishly and laughed cruelly. She aimed her crossbow and shot into Cora’s back, Derek’s precious little sister. Cora screamed out in pain and crumbled onto her knees.

“Uncle Peter hurts.” Cora said. Peter turned and saw the Hunter. That Argent and suddenly knew everything. The murder, the slaughter of his family, his Rose and unborn child had all been down to her. Peter ripped the arrow from his niece’s back.

“Cora, run into the forest and don’t stop.” Peter commanded.

“Uncle Peter.” Cora said.

“Now Cora! Hunter!” Peter roared at her as fresh tears formed in her eyes. He shoved her lightly trying to force her to run. With any luck she could make it to the forest, to find Derek and Laura. Cora nodded and ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

Peter turned and moved his injured and badly burnt body towards the Hunter. Kate saw him walk towards her and laughed. This was a joke; he really thought he could take her on? She aimed her crossbow at him and shot him straight in the chest. Peter stumbled backwards and looked up towards Kate. Kate strolled towards Peter and placed his foot on his chest. Peter fought against everything in his being to cry out in pain, he refused to let her see him weak like this.

“Uncle Peter....how’s Derek?” Kate asked mockingly. Then it dawned on Peter. Peter couldn’t believe it, this was the betrayal. Derek had told Kate when they would be most vulnerable, about their secret basement. This was all Derek’s fault; he had been working with the Hunters, those Argents. Now everyone was dead, Rose, his unborn child, his sister, his mother, everyone all dead meanwhile that pathetic excuse for a nephew got to live. He was safe at his basketball game while everyone had been burnt alive.

Kate aimed the crossbow at Peter’s chest. Peter knew that this moment he would die and join the rest of the family. Peter closed his eyes and let his injuries take control, slipping into his comatose state. The burns covering side of his body, the blood that he had lost, the injuries he had gotten, all took their toll and he allowed himself to fade into a deep emptiness. Dark surrounded him. Kate was about to pull her trigger when she heard sirens. He wouldn’t survive much longer anyway, and the idea of this arson was so she couldn’t be caught. She left the werewolf where he was and made her way through the forest in the opposite direction. The fire engines had been called that meant someone else already knew about the fire. 

* * *

 

Laura knew this cheer routine off by heart; the squad had practised until they were perfect. Laura was a tumbling and shunting champion, she could do this. Then Laura felt a surge of power though her veins. A surge so strong and unexpected surge that caused Laura to crumble to the floor onto her knees in the middle of her routine. She could feel the power of an Alpha go though her, just as it had her mother when their grandfather died. She knew her squad was glaring at her, unable to understand what she was doing. Why she had ruined the half time routine and showed up their team. How could they possibly understand, they were just humans after all with no possible understanding of packs and pack politics and pack dynamics.

“No....” Laura mumbled.

Derek looked at his sister, his perfectionist sister who had crumbled. He knew straight away something was wrong; he resisted the urge to punch anyone making the mocking comments about his sister and raced to her side. He could feel his and his opponent’s team’s eyes on him, following his every move. He didn’t care, all he cared was about reaching his sister and making sure she was okay.

“Laura what’s wrong?” Derek asked and knelt down in front of her. Laura looked up at her brother and let her eyes flash red briefly. She knew that was all Derek needed and her assumptions were confirmed when she saw the colour drain from his face.

“But Mom....” Derek said. Laura nodded.

“Laura what are you doing?” Cordelia, her fellow cheerleader, hissed at her. Their cheer coach was walking towards them. Laura knew what she had to do, she had to brush it off and pretend everything was okay. She then had to go home and report her mother’s death to the rest of the pack, possibly unaware of what was happening.

“I’m fine. I’m sorry.” Laura said with a false smile.

“Derek, act natural for now. Finish the game.” Laura said in a voice so low she knew only Derek could hear her. Derek wanted to protest, wanted to run home and find out what had happened to their mother but he couldn’t. Laura was his Alpha and deep down he knew she was right. 

* * *

 

Cora kept running she ran as fast as her legs could take her. She didn’t know what had become of the rest of her family but she doubted they were alive. She stopped at the edge of the woods and waited for her uncle Peter to return to her or Derek and Laura to come find her. She just needed someone. Cora curled herself into tree as small as she could and tried to stop herself crying. After what seemed like a lifetime Cora knew no one was coming for her. Cora realized they must all be dead, that she was now all alone. She could stay there; Hunters may find her and finish what they started.

Cora started to run again; she had no idea where she was going but she was determined not to stop. Maybe she could find another pack to take her in, or maybe she could try and make it as a lone wolf. But Cora knew an omega never lasted long on their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My Twitter: @LivieRya  
> My Tumblr: livieryaschamberoftorturedfeels  
> My website: livierya.weebly.com
> 
> Sadie's Twitter: @MusicalSage formerly @FashionistaSage  
> Sadie's Tumblr: sagiesadie1994

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @LivieRya  
> My Tumblr: livieryaschamberoftorturedfeels  
> My website: livierya.weebly.com 
> 
> Sadie's Twitter: @FashionistaSage  
> Sadie's Tumblr: sagiesadie1994


End file.
